


Cover for "Unaccomodated Man"  by kvikindi

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [63]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: View onTumblr





	Cover for "Unaccomodated Man"  by kvikindi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kvikindi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvikindi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unaccommodated Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097009) by [kvikindi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvikindi/pseuds/kvikindi). 



**Author's Note:**

> View on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/163394187907/fic-covers-unaccomodated-man-27k-it-is-at)


End file.
